counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
GIGN
| Voice = Pierre Tessier | Entity = gign }} The GIGN is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. They were the second model made playable in the ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Beta. Overview The French GIGN (National Gendarmerie Intervention Group, French: Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale) is one of the groups in the Counter-Terrorist faction. The unit was founded by Lieutenant Christian Prouteau, six months after the Munich massacre during the Olympic Games in 1972, and a prison mutiny in Clairvaux Prison the year before. They are famous for ending a 1994 Air France Flight 8969 hijacking at Marseille airport in France and are considered as one of the best counter-terrorist units across the globe. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike, Condition Zero & Source= France's elite Counter-Terrorist unit, the GIGN, was designed to be a fast response force that could decisively react to any large-scale terrorist incident. Consisting of no more than 100 men, the GIGN has earned its reputation through a history of successful ops. |-| Global Offensive= The elite French counter-terrorism unit, GIGN was designed to be a fast response force that could react quickly to any large-scale terrorist incident.Counter-Strike: Global Offensive - Official Hints and Tips Appearance In Counter-Strike, the GIGN wear navy blue uniforms with black balaclavas and black kevlar vests. In Condition Zero and Source, their outfit stays the same but have the addition of blue/black combat helmets with yellow visors, flipped up in the former and flipped down in the latter. In Global Offensive, they retained their classic look. Their hand model features royal blue sleeves with black and dark grey gloves. ''Deleted Scenes'' Uniform Although the Deleted Scenes game files indicate that the GIGN was to be spotted wearing several variations of their uniform, only the classic one is seen in-game. Types: *Standard: Dark blue fatigues and dark blue Kevlar Assault Suit. *Jungle: Blue camo fatigues. *Unseen: Red fatigues Heads: *Operative: Dark green helmet *Unseen distorted model: Desert camo beret with balaclava *Unseen fixed model: Dark Green helmet *Officer: Red beret with GIGN Patch and sporting scars and beard Map/Bot Appearances Xbox= *Hostage-Rescue Training *Inferno *Italy *Piranesi *Tides |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the bots that use this skin are: - Cost 2= *Roger *Ben - Cost 3= *Travis *Cole - Cost 4= *Brent *Lou - Cost 5= *Eagle *Sandman }} Outside the Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the GIGN skin as a Counter-Terrorist and the Guerilla Warfare skin as a Terrorist: - Tough= *Dave *Don *Finn *Reed *Wade *Xavier - Hard= *Gabe *Jim *Tony *Zane - Very Hard= *Vinny - Elite= *Crusher *Pheonix *Shark *Stone }} These bots are unchanged in Source. |-|Deleted Scenes= *Motorcade Assault (non-playable) |-|Global Offensive= - Bravo= *Cache *Cobblestone - Phoenix= *Cache - Vanguard= *Marquis - Bloodhound= *Resort - Wildfire= *Coast *Santorini }} Trivia *The GIGN (as well as the GSG-9) have made appearances on all promotional pictures for every Counter-Strike game. *When using some weapons that are long or have a large stock, the end will clip through the GIGN's visor. External links *National Gendarmerie Intervention Group at Wikipedia ru:GIGN uk:GIGN Category:Factions Category:Counter-Terrorist